


All Fun and Games

by OmegaWolfy



Series: I made dis for Blaze [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: #blameTakumi, Competitive, M/M, Tako Meat, Takumi did something?, maybe a pt. 2?, they just wanna one up each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Was it just a rouse to get Leo angry? Maybe. No one knows when it comes to Takumi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blaze612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze612/gifts).



For about the sixth time, in less than half as many minutes, Takumi shifts, and moves from his spot across the small table. An annoyed glance is shot from Leo as his books shift along the surface which in most rooms was used for food. No, this was the only suitable place he could readily access his strategy manuals and resources.

There is peace for maybe, say, the next five minutes. Now Takumi’s feet are up on the table as he leans back in his chair. The front legs lifting off the floor, and Leo secretly hoped he’d fall over.

“Must you?” The Nohrian prince asks, with slight annoyance in his tone as Takumi shrugs his shoulders His chocolate brown eyes are closed while he hums to himself, seemingly ignoring Leo’s question. Now sighing, Leo is tempted to put away some of his materials. But that would just make Takumi think he won whatever annoying game he was playing at this time.

Instead, Leo focused on his studying. The novels and tomes before him could at least distract him from most of the antics Takumi decided to pull.

“If you’re so bored,” Leo collects a few of the books he no longer needed, ready to shelve them and get more to replace and refill the empty space on the table. “You could just go back to your own room. I didn’t invite you.” He points out, two of the titles were back on the shelf now. The third, he was trying to figure out if he wanted to place under ‘T’ for ‘The’ or skip the common word all together and sort it elsewhere. So much to do. So little time.

“Is that really how you feel?” Takumi’s voice is much closer than Leo had realized, but he doesn’t show any sign of being frazzled by the sudden intrusion to his personal space.

“Quite possibly,” Leo turns to get a few more of the tomes he hadn’t shelved away yet. Maybe he would study a different topic all together after shelving what was already out. Although, Takumi was closer yet, he was practically leaning towards Leo now with that smug ass look on his face. The kind of look he has when on the battlefield and he is able to sharp shoot the enemy with little effort. The kind of look he seems to use when hunting and he know’s he’ll bag the prize.

_ Think again. _

Taking a deep breath, Leo’s gaze narrowed slightly as he tips his head down just barely looking down into Takumi’s own eyes. He stands a little taller. He was not going to let him think this could be one of his little games. And if he still did, he wouldn’t win at it. Even if Leo didn’t know the rules or parameters. Takumi’s expression shifted as well, one full of challenge as he moved half a step closer to Leo.

“Just as I thought.” The other says stiffly. The words set into motion Leo’s brows which at first raise slightly, before lowering and setting his eyes into a slight glare. Pushing past Takumi, Leo finally collects the rest of his books when Takumi’s hand grabs the tall collar of Leo’s clothing.

“It’s inside out.” The other states matter-o-factly, which Leo objects right away. It had to be right! He double checked that morning! Wait, what, why was he bringing up his collar? Of all things -- the Nohrian prince reaches out quickly, the feathered like collar of Takumi’s is in his grasp as he pulls the now started Hoshidan close.

“You interrupt my studies, annoy me, disrupt my own free time, and for what? What could you possibly want?” They got along relatively well, making these scuffles far and few between. However, as Leo lost his cool, Takumi had a smile growing over his lips.

“Maybe it was to get back at you for enchanting my bow. Perhaps I was just upset that your books get more attention.” He’s leaning closer to Leo once more, Takumi’s hands grasping Leo’s wrists as the blonde’s hands are pulled away from their hold at Takumi’s collar. The spiky haired male gives a sly smirk as he releases Leo, and takes a step back.

“See you later,” Takumi waves, promptly opening and closing the door behind him. 

Standing in his own silence, Leo’s mind slowly works out what just happened -- apparently they were playing a game longer than he thought they were, and Takumi had just gotten Checkmate.

_ “Well, we’ll see. _ ” Leo’s grinning now.  _ “Time to reset.” _

**Author's Note:**

> ovo  
> OVO  
> oVo  
> OvO  
> O V O


End file.
